The field of the invention is hair coloring aids, and the invention more specifically relates to devices for selectively dying or coloring human hair.
In many hair styling operations, it is desired to selectively color a portion of the hair a different color from the rest of the hair. This forms a streaking or highlighted appearance which is desireable.
This streaking or highlighting step has typically been carried out by gathering the appropriate portion of the hair and coating it with the coloring material and wrapping it with aluminum foil. This, however, is not entirely satisfactory since the aluminum foil often slips off the hair. Also, for some frosting operations, a frosting cap is used which comprises a thin plastic cap with a plurality of holes through which the hair is pulled. This approach, however, is uncomfortable to the patron because the cap tends to hold down the hair which is being pulled out through the hole. This is particularly true for longer hair.
There is thus a need for a more comfortable and efficient manner of selectively coloring portions of the hair.